


Good Coffee

by TheOfficialKai517



Series: A Story/One-Shot Per Fandom [15]
Category: Firebringer - Team StarKid, The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crossover, F/F, Fluff, I Mean The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals Fandom, My First Work in This Fandom, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 16:21:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20763320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOfficialKai517/pseuds/TheOfficialKai517
Summary: Jemilla and Zazz end up at Beanie's.





	Good Coffee

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThatsrightZoeyeyye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatsrightZoeyeyye/gifts).

> For ThatsrightZoeyeyye, who read "Bad Day" and wanted a follow-up.
> 
> As with "Bad Day," please forgive me. I've literally seen TGWDLM ONCE, and it's been forever. Similar with Firebringer.  
So forgive if I get anything wrong, mess anything up.

"I'll just take mine black," Jemilla said, "and my girlfriend here will have a pumpkin spice latte."

The barista nodded, putting in the order before calling into the back. "Emma! Plain black and pumpkin spice latte!"

"Fuck you, Zoey."

Zoey turned back to Jemilla and Zazz with a sweet smile. "Just give it a few moments. She's in one of her _moods_ at the moment."

Jemilla frowned, but Zazz nodded and took her girlfriend's hand, gently squeezing it.

_It'll be fine._

Jemilla sighed. "How much?"

"Ten dollars," Zoey said before pointing at a can, "though you _can_ leave a tip if you want."

Jemilla dug into her purse, pulling out a ten and two ones. "There. Just... Keep the change."

There was no use in putting up a fight. Or in staying for any longer than they needed to stay.

Just then, a petite woman emerged from the back, both of her hands holding a steaming cup marked with the Beanie's logo. "Black and pumpkin spice. Right here."

Jemilla reached to take the drinks, handing the pumpkin spice off to Zazz. But Zazz had essentially frozen where she was.

"What is it, babe?"

The other barista was staring at Zazzalil, who was staring back. It was almost like looking in a mirror.

"Oh my duck," Zazz muttered, taking her drink, "I'm outta here."

She hastily left the building, leaving a somewhat flustered and confused Jemilla behind.

"Sorry," she said quickly, "thank you."

And she followed after Zazz.

* * *

"Zazz? What the _fuck _was that?"

Zazzalil didn't stop or slow down at Jemilla's words. She just continued walking at a brisk pace, sipping on her coffee all the while.

"Zazz!" Jemilla finally caught up with her girlfriend. "Seriously."

"Did you not see her?" Zazzalil asked, "that woman was a dead ringer for yours truly."

Jemilla snorted. "Maybe she _was_. But I wasn't paying any attention to her."

"You weren't?" Zazz asked, raising an eyebrow, "and why the hell not?"

A soft smile from Jemilla. "Because I was paying attention to you."

Zazzalil rolled her eyes, but there was the slightest hint of a smile playing on her lips. "Alright, fine. You win. Now, can we just get home?"

Jemilla took Zazz's free hand. "Of course."

**Author's Note:**

> Jeepers... Sorry about this?


End file.
